Who Am I ?
by purikazu
Summary: Tanpa makan kau kelaparan, tanpa aku kau mati. Karena kau tak bisa hidup di ruang hampa, tanpa aku di dalamnya. Siapakah aku?/AKAKURO/BoyXBoy/M-rated/#AKAKUROXYGEN/Happy reading, everyone...


Hai, kawan. Aku punya sebuah cerita. Apa kalian mau dengar?

Ini kisah tentang dua anak manusia yang kukenal sudah cukup lama. _Well_, tidak lebih lama dari usiaku, sih. Tapi tetap saja perkenalan kami tak cukup jika dihitung dengan hari.

Aku mengetahui semua tentang mereka sampai hapal di luar kepala. Sayangnya, hal serupa tidak berlaku bagiku. Bagaimana rupaku saja mereka tidak tahu.

Ah, mungkin inilah resiko menjadi penggemar rahasia. _Secret admirer_—begitulah julukan tenarnya. Aku sih tak ambil pusing dengan bagaimana aku dinilai. Sebutlah aku sebagai fans yang terlalu menggilai idola, yang penting aku bahagia dan selalu bisa dekat dengan mereka. Anggaplah aku terobsesi, habis mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka terlalu unik untuk tidak kuminati.

Hei, mau kuperkenalkan siapa mereka? Atau kalian lebih ingin tahu siapa aku?

Nah, daripada penasaran, bagaimana jika kalian ikut denganku? Akan kubawa kalian menuju kisah cinta favoritku.

Apa kalian berminat?

.

.

.

**"Who Am I?"**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**This fiction © Relya Schiffer a.k.a Purikazu**

**Cover © Lee Se11ya**

**.**

**|BoyXBoy|Romance/Tragedy|Rate M for M-Preg|**

**.**

**Bold for 3rd POV**

**Normal for 1st POV**

**.**

**Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

**.**

**"Fiksi ini pure imajinasi. Kesamaan dalam berbagai aspek di dalamnya bukanlah kesengajaan."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated for #AKAKUROXYGEN : YunAra**

**Challenge no 01**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan tuntut aku mengenai akhir kisah ini, ya. Karena bukan aku penulisnya."

.

.

.

Malam ini langit tampak cerah. Rembulan penuh bermain bebas bersama ribuan bintang. Aku kembali menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa : mendampingi mereka.

Hei, jangan salah sangka dulu. Menempel pada mereka memang pilihanku. Tapi aku bukan penguntit. Justru mereka yang tak bisa hidup tanpa aku. Silakan menuduhku besar kepala. _Toh_, begitulah kenyataannya.

Kalian pasti sering dengar istilah _'Tak kenal maka tak sayang'_. Jadi, biar kuperkenalkan dulu objekku kali ini. Mungkin saja kalian juga bisa jatuh cinta pada mereka, seperti aku.

Yah, tak akan ada yang tahu rahasia kehidupan manusia, walau hanya satu detik ke depan, bukan?

Mereka adalah Tetsuya dan Seijuuro. Ups, maklumilah kelancanganku memanggil nama kecil orang sembarangan. Aku memang tidak pernah diajari tata krama. Jika diberi kesempatan bereinkarnasi nanti, aku berjanji akan belajar sopan santun lebih baik lagi.

Kembali pada objek pembicaraan kita.

Pemuda ber-_sweater_ _soft purple_ dengan _jeans_ gelap adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, 20 tahun. Dia hanya seorang pemuda biasa. Sekilas tak akan nampak hal istimewa dari dirinya. Hawa keberadaannya pun tak jauh beda dengan hantu—sangat tipis dan selalu nyaris tak terdeteksi. Dibalik semua itu, Tetsuya adalah orang yang pantang menyerah. _Tak ada hasil buruk selama seseorang selalu berusaha_, itulah _motto_-nya.

Sumber ketertarikanku pada Tetsuya adalah warna matanya yang senada dengan helai rambutnya—biru muda. Serupa langit musim panas tak berawan. Atau hamparan samudera berkedalaman ribuan meter. Dia itu tipe _flat face_ alias jarang berekspresi. Meski demikian, wajah datarnya sesekali bisa tampak manis. Kalian tahu _kuudere_? Yah, seperti itulah.

Aku senang sekali membelai rambut halus Tetsuya. Jika kuulurkan tangan pada surai-surai _turqoise_ itu, mereka akan menari menuruti arah gerakanku. Sebagai imbasnya, Tetsuya akan memejamkan mata—tersenyum damai seolah menikmati sentuhanku.

Seperti sekarang.

Oh, Tuhan. Boleh aku pingsan? Hasil karya-Mu yang satu ini begitu menggemaskan.

"Rambutmu berantakan, Tetsuya."

Satu suara memaksaku keluar dari delusi. Tatapanku langsung beralih pada sosok berkemeja _soft tosca_ yang berjalan di sebelah Tetsuya.

"Ah, kau benar, Akashi-_kun_."

Dia bernama Akashi Seijuuro, 20 tahun. Pemuda tampan ini adalah tipe absolut yang berharga diri tinggi. Rambutnya merah, warna khas keturunan Akashi. Sepasang matanya berbeda warna—rubi dan emas. _Heterochrome_, nama lainnya. Dia pemuda jenius yang telah menjadi kapten tim basket semasa sekolah dulu. Kemampuannya dalam memimpin adalah hasil didikan super ketat sejak kecil.

Keunikan yang menarik perhatianku dari Seijuuro adalah kepribadiannya. Pernahkah kalian dengar tentang kepribadian ganda? Itulah yang kudapati pada Seijuuro. Pemuda yang dianggap sempurna ini memiliki kecacatan fatal yang harus ditanggung seumur hidup.

Seijuuro sebenarnya adalah pemuda yang hangat. Dia perhatian, sopan, ramah dan baik hati. Dia juga selalu mendahulukan kepentingan bersama di atas kepentingan pribadi. Aku menyebutnya _oreshi_. Dan pesona _oreshi_ sukses membuatku jatuh cinta.

Kepribadian lain pemuda tampan ini kusebut _bokushi_. Semua sisi positif Seijuuro lenyap jika _bokushi_ mengambil alih. Aku pernah menyaksikan sendiri betapa arogan dan kejamnya dia dibawah pengaruh _bokushi._

Meskipun Seijuuro selalu jadi penghalangku untuk memonopoli Kuroko, aku tidak membencinya. Sudah sejak awal kukatakan aku menyukai mereka berdua, kan? Bagiku mereka adalah pasangan paling serasi sedunia.

_Hoo_, jangan dulu kaget apalagi protes. Apakah aku belum memberitahu bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih?

.

.

.

**"Angin musim semi tahun ini terasa lebih dingin, ya, Akashi-_kun_."**

**_Winter_ telah berlalu. Namun temperatur rendah masih bisa menyulap karbondioksida sisa pernapasan menjadi uap putih.**

**"Benar, Tetsuya. Karena itulah, tadi aku menyuruhmu memakai jaket."**

**Merah-emas melirik sepasang tangan yang digosok-gosokkan demi mengundang hangat.**

**"Aku tak berpikir akan sedingin ini."**

**Seulas seringai tercipta.**

**"Memangnya sejak kapan angin malam bersahabat dengan tubuh kurusmu?"**

**Bibir mungil mengerucut tak suka.**

**"Aku tidak kurus. Hanya—kurang lemak?"**

**"Terserah mau bilang apa. Sekarang kau menurut saja dan biarkan aku mengatasi masalah akibat tubuhmu yang kurang lemak itu."**

**Jaket tebal yang semula terpakai rapi dilepas, lalu dengan cepat disampirkan di pundak lain.**

**"Eh? Akashi-_kun_?"**

**Sepasang mutiara _teal_ menyorot heran.**

**"Kenapa jaketnya diberikan padaku, Akashi-_kun_?"**

**Dan pertanyaan spontan ini membuat yang mendengar gemas bukan main. Memiliki kekasih yang kelewat polos dan terlalu formal sungguh mampu menyebabkan siapapun didera lelah hati. Tak terkecuali seorang Akashi.**

**"Akashi-_kun_, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."**

**Andai tidak berada di tempat umum, Akashi pasti sudah menyumpal bibir mungil itu dengan bibirnya. Kekasih tercintanya ini—yang masih juga memanggil dengan nama keluarga—terlalu banyak bicara.**

**"Ini kulakukan agar kau tidak kedinginan, Tetsuya. Apakah tidak cukup? Atau kau mau dihangatkan dengan caraku?"**

**Ancaman Akashi bukan hal yang patut diremehkan. Dan Kuroko tahu pasti cara macam apa yang dimaksud barusan. Jadi, sebelum haluan mereka berubah ke _Love Hotel_ terdekat, Kuroko terpaksa memilih jalan damai. Meski begitu, mulut mungilnya tak juga bisa diam.**

**"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Akashi-_kun_?"**

**Akashi tersenyum puas melihat tubuh kurus di hadapannya telah dibungkus serat fabrik cukup tebal. Dicermatinya sepasang safir yang menatap datar. Memang tampak tenang seperti biasa, tapi Akashi tahu ada kekhawatiran terselip di sana. **

**Rasa bahagia tak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Diraihnya tangan terbuka Kuroko dan digenggamnya erat. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum lembut dan berujar singkat.**

**"Kehangatanmu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku, Tetsuya,"**

**Mendengar kata-kata Akashi, Kuroko bersemu merah. Mau tak mau dia harus mengakui—Akashi Seijuuro memang selalu punya cara untuk membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.**

.

.

.

Hei, hei, hei.

Seseorang, tolong katakan pada mereka—Seijuuro dan Tetsuya—untuk mengurangi pamer kemesraan. Tingkah mereka dapat membuat penghuni bumi merasa iri. Termasuk aku.

Ah, tapi aku tetap bahagia menjadi saksi keromantisan mereka. Tentu saja ini belum seberapa. Tunggu sampai Seijuuro berhasil memonopoli Tetsuya dalam ruang tertutup. Kalian akan tahu rasanya menjadi aku saat mereka—

Ups, hampir saja aku keceplosan membocorkan rahasia. Seijuuro bisa murka.

Lagipula, belum saatnya kita sampai di bagian itu. Aku pernah dengar, sebatang coklat akan lebih nikmat jika dinikmati sedikit demi sedikit. Biarkan potongan kecilnya meleleh dan menyebarkan manis di seluruh permukaan lidah. Cita rasa khas yang tertinggal di dalam mulutmu pun akan lebih awet.

Apa benar begitu? Aku tak pernah mencoba, jadi aku tak tahu berapa persen kebenarannya.

Berbicara soal coklat, aku jadi ingat sebuah insiden. Kalau tidak salah, Seijuuro pernah merebut sepotong coklat dari Tetsuya. Tentu saja rebutan coklat merupakan hal yang lumrah terjadi. Namun, hal lumrah ini akan berbeda cerita jika dilakukan dengan mulut dan melibatkan lidah.

Hei, jangan terkejut. Kalian tidak salah informasi. Akulah yang menyaksikan langsung saat Seijuuro merebut serpihan manis itu dari Tetsuya dengan mulutnya sendiri.

.

.

.

**"Kau letakkan di mana coklat untukku, Tetsuya?"**

**Atensi Kuroko Tetsuya yang semula tertuju pada buku bacaan kini beralih. Manik biru pemuda manis itu melirik sosok berkemeja _maroon_ yang menguasai sofa di belakangnya.**

**"Ah, _gomen_. Tadi Murasakibara-_kun_ dan Himuro-_san_ mampir ke sini. Murasakibara-_kun_ melihat coklat yang kuletakkan di atas meja."**

**Kening Akashi berkerut. Nalurinya memberi sinyal bahwa pembicaraan ini akan berakhir tak sesuai harapan.**

**"Lalu?"**

**"Dia memakannya."**

**Ibarat cermin yang dilempar dengan batu, Akashi bisa mendengar suara retakan keras. Setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kuroko, pemuda tampan bersurai api itu melancarkan protes.**

**"Kau membiarkan Atsushi memakan coklat itu? Coklat pertama yang kau buat dengan tanganmu sendiri, tidak sedikit pun kau sisakan untukku?"**

**Kuroko mengerjap sekali. Jujur, dia bingung. Tak pernah dia mengira seorang Akashi akan mempermasalahkan sepotong coklat. Bukankah itu kekanak-kanakan?**

**Enggan berdebat, Kuroko kembali menatap buku yang sempat terabaikan. Sementara ibu jari dan telunjuk kirinya memasukkan serpihan kecil berwarna gelap ke dalam mulut.**

**"Kalau Akashi-_kun_ mau, akan kubuatkan lagi lain waktu."**

**"Apa yang kau makan itu?"**

**_Sial. Ketahuan._**

**Jika bisa memaki, mungkin Kuroko sudah melakukan dengan senang hati. Ia lupa bahwa setiap gerakan kecilnya tak pernah luput dari mata Akashi.**

**"Ini hanya remahan, Aka—"**

**Sebuah tarikan kuat menghempaskan tubuh Kuroko di atas sofa. Akashi mengurungnya dengan menahan kedua tangan pemuda _teal_ di atas kepala. Tatapan tajam manik dwiwarna begitu melumpuhkan. Sementara wangi nafas beraroma _mint_ yang menerpa begitu memabukkan.**

**Belum sempat bertanya, bibir mungil Kuroko telah lebih dulu dilahap.**

**Akashi melumatnya sedemikian rupa sampai Kuroko lupa bagaimana cara berontak. Akashi memagut rakus sampai Kuroko tak lagi bertenaga untuk melawan. **

**Sadar tubuh di bawahnya telah dikuasai, Akashi segera membuka celah, menyusupkan lidah, lalu mulai mencari.**

**Segalanya disentuh. Segalanya dijelajah. Akashi sangat lihai menjamah seluruh daerah. Sementara Kuroko pasrah di ambang batas kritis antara hidup dan mati. Jantungnya bisa meledak dalam hitungan detik. Sementara gerakan liar di dalam mulutnya belum juga berhenti.  
**

**Terkutuklah semua pihak yang menjuluki Akashi sebagai _good kisser_. Juga segala macam hormon yang mendesak manusia untuk meloloskan desahan ketika dipengaruhi rangsangan. Kuroko hanya bisa memejamkan mata erat-erat. Tak sanggup lagi meredakan gejolak sensasi yang berdesir kuat.**

**Sebelum oksigen dalam paru-paru menipis, dan sebelum kegiatan berlanjut ke tingkat yang lebih erotis, Akashi melepaskan bibir Kuroko. Saliva menjuntai kala pemuda merah menatap sosok biru yang tersengal dengan wajah semerah rambutnya.**

**_Berantakan dan menggairahkan._**

**"Tetsuya."**

**Bisikkan lirih di telinga memaksa Kuroko mengangkat kelopak mata. Manik biru tampak berkabut dan menyorot sendu. Nafasnya masih memburu. **

**Akashi berseringai pongah. Setitik warna coklat di lidahnya menjelaskan pada Kuroko motif insiden hari ini.**

**"Lain kali, jadikan aku yang pertama. Kau mengerti?"**

**Sejak saat itu, Kuroko tak pernah lupa menjadikan Akashi sebagai orang pertama terkait hal-hal mengenai dirinya.**

.

.

.

Seijuuro memang gudang dari segala macam modus. Insiden coklat itu pun salah satu akal bulusnya mencuri ciuman pertama Kuroko, sebulan setelah mereka sepakat tinggal bersama.

Oh, apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu? Sepertinya ada hal yang lupa kujelaskan. Harap maklum. Terlalu fokus bercerita aku jadi melewatkan informasi sederhana.

Sekarang ini Seijuuro dan Tetsuya berstatus mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo. Sudah hampir tiga tahun mereka hidup di bawah satu atap. Enggan menempuh jarak Kyoto-Tokyo setiap hari, Seijuuro menyewa sebuah apartemen demi efisiensi waktu.

Semua berawal dari ajang Winter Cup ketika mereka masih kelas 1 SMA. Di mana Seirin sukses memaksa Rakuzan lengser dari tahta kemenangan mutlak. Kekalahan itu menjadi titik balik signifikan bagi Seijuro. Dia memutuskan untuk membangun kembali komunikasi dengan mantan dan juga rekan setimnya yang sempat terbengkalai.

Terutama dengan Si Pemain Bayangan.

Aku ingat benar, Seijuuro begitu aktif memantau Tetsuya dari jauh. Segala informasi mengenai Si Penggemar _Vanillashake_ dikumpulkannya. Aku yang mengamati mereka secara terpisah sempat curiga, jangan-jangan Seijuuro terobsesi pada Tetsuya.

Belum genap sebulan perkuliahan di mulai, keluarga Tetsuya terjerat masalah ekonomi. Seijuuro pun datang bak pahlawan berkedok teman lama yang sangat persuasif memberikan penawaran.

_"Tinggalah bersamaku, Tetsuya. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan uang sewa. Cukup dengan buatkan aku sarapan setiap hari. Dengan begitu, kau bisa mengurangi beban orang tuamu soal biaya hidup di Tokyo yang lumayan tinggi. Bagaimana?"_

Terbujuk saran mantan kapten basket yang diam-diam dikagumi, Tetsuya pun menerima penawaran itu.

Sudah kubilang Seijuuro adalah gudang modus, kan? Hanya dalam waktu enam bulan, berbekal curahan perhatian setiap hari, Seijuuro berhasil membuat Tetsuya jatuh hati. Kedekatan keduanya naik level, dari teman lama menjadi kekasih.

Haha, jangan bingung dulu, kawan. Kalian tak perlu heran dengan kondisi mereka yang**—**sering dianggap orang**—**menyimpang.

Dan aku akan marah besar jika ada yang bilang romansa dua orang ber-_gender_ homogen semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Karena, kenyataannya tidak benar sama sekali.

Aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk percaya kepadaku. Siapa saja boleh menilaiku hiperbolis terhadap fakta. Namun, sekali lagi kutegaskan, aku adalah saksi perjalanan cinta Seijuuro dan Tetsuya.

Mataku ini tak akan pernah lupa, bagaimana mereka berjuang mempertahankan hubungan yang dicerca serupa nista.

.

.

.

**Derap langkah berkejaran ditutup oleh jeblakan pintu. Gerigi resleting ditarik tergesa. Koper besar menganga lebar. Dalam hitungan detik, tumpukan baju dijejalkan ke dalamnya. Meski tangan bekerja dengan cekatan, namun gemetar akibat emosi yang tertahan tak bisa disembunyikan.**

**Harusnya dia tahu. Harusnya dia sadar diri. Hubungan yang mereka jalani ini ibarat berbaring di atas duri. Walau dihias dengan senyuman, sakitnya tetap menyiksa sampai ke relung hati. Mulai dari kecaman, tatapan aneh, sindiran, hingga deskriminasi.**

**Bukankah setiap manusia dikaruniai akal untuk saling menghargai? Bukankah setiap manusia berhak mencintai dan dicintai? Lalu, apa yang salah? Mengapa penindasan terhadap pihak minoritas tak pernah musnah?**

**Untuk kedua kalinya gerigi resleting berderit ngilu. Belum sempat koper besar diangkat, pintu berpelitur telah terbuka. Merah-emas dan biru bertemu.**

**"Apakah harus sampai di sini perjuangan kita, Tetsuya?"**

**Kuroko mendesah lelah, berusaha membulatkan niat agar tidak goyah.**

**"Ini keputusan terbaik bagi kita, Akashi-_kun_."**

**"Benarkah begitu?"**

**Setegar apapun batu karang berdiri, pasti memiliki celah untuk hancur. Begitu pula dengan sanggahan keras kepala Kuroko Tetsuya. Biar sudah disembunyikan serapi wajah datar itu menyimpan ekspresi, kekalutan tetap terpampang jelas di mata Akashi.**

**"Kau mau meninggalkanku sendiri?"**

**Tangan Kuroko mengepal kuat. Dadanya bergemuruh menampung sesak.**

**"Kau mau mengorbankan hubungan yang telah kita pertahankan selama ini?"**

**_Tidak. Bukan begitu._ **

**Kuroko sangat ingin menyangkal. Tapi ingatannya terus memutar kemurkaan Akashi Masaomi atas preferensi seksual putra tunggalnya.**

**.**

**.**

**_"Jangan main-main, Akashi Seijuuro. Ucapan laki-laki adalah janji. Berani benar kau menebar janji yang tak bisa kau tepati."_**

**_"Aku serius, ayah. Aku tidak bercanda. Aku sangat mencintai Tetsuya. Aku akan tetap menikahinya, dengan atau tanpa restu darimu."_**

**_"Sekali kau langgar perintahku, maka kau bukan lagi anakku!"_**

**_"Memangnya sejak kapan kau memperlakukanku sebagai anak?"_**

**_"Seijuuro!"_**

**_"Ayo pergi, Tetsuya. Urusan kita sudah selesai."_**

**_"Tapi, Akashi-kun."_**

**_"Kau adalah tanggung jawabku, jangan dengarkan orang selain aku. Dan mulai hari ini belajarlah untuk memanggilku Seijuuro. Karena sebentar lagi nama Akashi akan dihapus dari namaku."_**

**_"Akashi Seijuuro! ! !"_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Bukankah kau yang mengajariku bertahan dari kecaman orang yang memandang kita sebelah mata?"**

**Hati Kuroko teriris pedih. Seandainya saja orang tuanya tidak meninggal dalam kecelakaan, tentu dia masih memiliki tempat mengadu. Tak mungkin dia melibatkan Kagami atau Ogiwara, sekalipun mereka telah bersedia membantu.**

**"Bukankah kau yang terus menyemangatiku ketika seluruh teman fakultas menggunjing kita?"**

**Kuroko tidak pernah berniat untuk menyeret Akashi dalam masalah pelik seperti ini. Dia hanya ingin membuat kekasihnya bahagia, merasa disayangi.**

**"Lalu, sekarang, setelah aku bersumpah di depan makam orang tuamu untuk selalu menjagamu, kau mau mencampakkanku?"**

_**Cukup. Cukup sudah.**_

**"Apa kau ingin aku berduel dengan ayahku tanpamu di sisiku?"**

**_Maafkan aku._**

**"Apa kau pikir aku sekuat itu, Tetsuya?"**

**Setetes _liquid _ bening terjun bebas dari ujung dagu. Kuroko melepaskan koper dari genggaman dan menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan. Dia frustasi menghadapi kenyataan yang tak selaras dengan keinginan.**

**Dan seluruh kalimat yang dipertanyakan Akashi, sekali lagi, telah mengubur niat Kuroko untuk pergi.**

**Tak ada isak terdengar. Hanya lelehan bulir hangat di atas pipi porselen yang patut diterjemahkan sebagai jawaban.**

**"Kau... tidak mengerti, Akashi-_kun_."**

**Mereka tidak ingin berpisah. Mereka masih saling mencintai. Tapi tekanan dari pihak keluarga menjadi dinding paling tinggi yang datang menghadang.**

**"Aku tidak ingin kau dibenci ayahmu. Aku tidak ingin kau kehilangan satu-satunya figur orang tua yang siap melindungimu. Aku ingin kau tetap memiliki keluarga. Kenapa Akashi-_kun_ tidak mau mengerti? Kenapa kau egois sekali?"**

**Mendengar ceracauan Kuroko, Akashi justru tersenyum. Tuduhan itu terasa manis di telinga. Karena pada tiap kata yang diluapkan Kuroko, terselubung cinta yang tulus di dalamnya. Sebuah arti pengorbanan dengan kebahagiaan pasangan sebagai taruhan.**

**Lengkap sudah. Akashi tak akan mengharap apapun lagi. Dia bersumpah tak akan melepaskan Kuroko meski harus menggadaikan nyawa. Dunia boleh menjelma jadi penjara bagi mereka, dan Akashi akan dengan senang hati membusuk di dalamnya.**

**Sepasang lengan terulur. Akashi meraih sosok rapuh Kuroko dalam dekapan sayang. Aroma vanila dari tubuh kekasihnya tak pernah gagal memberikan efek tenang.  
**

**"Tetsuya, dengarkan aku," ucap Akashi perlahan. Ditatapnya mata biru Kuroko lekat-lekat.**

**"Tidak lagi diakui sebagai pewaris sah keluarga Akashi belum cukup untuk mengubah pendirianku. Sekalipun hanya raga ini yang tersisa, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Pahamilah itu, Tetsuya."**

**Pandangan Kuroko semakin berkubang. Pengakuan Akashi meleburkan seluruh pertahanan yang dibangunnya. Isak tangis kini tak ragu untuk mencemari udara. Serta-merta, Kuroko balas mendekap erat tubuh yang senantiasa memberinya kehangatan. Dia biarkan wajahnya terbenam dalam pelukan yang selalu menyediakan perlindungan.**

**Biar saja jemari Kuroko memutih karena terlalu kuat meremat kemeja Akashi. Kuroko hanya ingin Akashi tahu, bahwa dia membutuhkannya, bahwa dia sungguh-sungguh mencintainya.**

**" Maafkan aku, Akashi-_kun_... Aku tak bermaksud meninggalkanmu... Aku hanya... Aku hanya..."**

**Akashi membelai surai halus biru muda selembut mungkin. Bibirnya masih mengukir senyuman. Kini ia semakin yakin, perasaan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya adalah satu hal yang tak pantas diragukan.**

**"Aku mengerti, Tetsuya. Sudah. Sekarang berhentilah menangis."**

**Dua kening beradu. Hembusan nafas berbaur jadi satu.**

**"Aku... mencintaimu, Akashi-_kun_..."**

**"Aku tahu."**

**Manik safir Kuroko menatap rubi Akashi penuh determinasi. Sisa jejak air mata di wajahnya berkilau tertimpa cahaya.**

**"Kalau begitu, jadikanlah aku milikmu."**

**Tak ada sedikit pun keraguan. Sorot mata _heterochrome _berkilat tajam.**

**"Kau sudah menjadi milikku, Kuroko Tetsuya."**

**Jemari lentik bertaut pada surai merah. Menarik pemiliknya lebih dekat, agar mampu mendengar undangan dalam sebuah bisikan.**

**"Seutuhnya, Seijuuro-_kun_..."**

.

.

.

Orang bilang, malam pertama adalah malam terindah bagi insan yang dimabuk asmara. Satu dari sekian banyak malam yang membuatmu lupa segalanya dan hanya ingat jalan menuju surga.

Surga dunia, tentu saja.

Semua rasa tertumpah malam itu. Gairah, ingin tahu, pasrah, bahkan ragu. _Well_, ada sebagian individu yang merasa takut pada rasa sakit di awal. Meski akhirnya, rasa sakit itu akan selalu bekerja sesempurna ekstasi yang menyebabkan ketergantungan.

Namun, ekspresi takut tak sedikit pun kudapati dari paras Tetsuya. Seijuuro pun tidak terlalu tergesa. Keduanya terlihat tenang dan sangat menikmati kegiatan intim mereka perlahan-lahan.

Ingat penjelasanku tentang coklat? Begitulah mereka saat ini.

Helai pakaian berceceran di lantai. Lampu ruangan padam, berganti dengan cahaya bulan temaram. Seijuuro dan Tetsuya larut dalam satu dimensi, beralaskan ranjang yang seharusnya digunakan untuk bermimpi.

Ah, mungkin juga mereka memang sedang bermimpi. Membayangkan diri berada di suatu lokasi. Jauh dari pihak yang mengagungkan deskriminasi terhadap kaum minoritas. Bebas dari golongan pengecam homoseksualitas.

Betapa indah jika dunia seperti itu benar-benar ada. Tanpa harus berpikir dua kali, aku bersedia menyertai mereka ke sana.

Sebagai penggemar yang baik, kulakukan apapun yang kubisa untuk Seijuuro dan Tetsuya. Menutup tirai jendela agar tak ada pengintai**—**misalnya. Aku tak berniat mengganggu. Kehadiranku pun hanya sekedar membantu agar mereka tidak terlalu kepanasan. Tapi, entah kenapa aku ikut merasa gerah, padahal bukan aku yang tengah mencurahkan gairah.

Malam ini aku melihat Seijuuro dan Tetsuya sangat dekat. Nyaris tanpa jarak. Seluruh gerakan mereka seirama. Mulai dari tarikan nafas hingga detak jantung. Jika Tetsuya adalah langit, maka Seijuuro tak pernah bosan memetakan tanda ibarat bintang di seluruh sudutnya. Jika Tetsuya adalah laut, maka Seijuuro tak pernah puas menghirup air dan berenang di dalamnya.

Semakin lama berlangsung, tarian dua idolaku semakin membuatku sesak.

Hei, kalian yang masih di bawah umur. Cepat tutup mata dan telinga kalian. Interaksi kali ini terlalu panas. Dengan desah tertahan Tetsuya sebagai nada. Dan lenguhan rendah Seijuuro menjadi melodi. Tangan saling menjamah, bibir tak berhenti memagut. Berulang kali Tetsuya merapal nama Seijuuro seperti mantra. Begitupun Seijuuro meraup nama Tetsuya seperti udara.

Kalau ikut taruhan, mungkin aku bakal menang. _As expected from_ _Akashi Seijuuro, he is a professional_. Dia tahu jalan terindah mendaki nirwana. Dia paham di mana harus menyentuh atau mengecup. Dan yang paling membuatku takjub, Seijuuro tahu bagian mana yang harus diperhatikan. Dia berhasil membuat Tetsuya memekik hebat. Tak lama kemudian, giliran Seijuuro terlempar ke dunia putih pekat.

Oh, _dear_. Percayalah kalau kubilang asap imajiner mengepul di atas kepalaku. Wajahku panas. Dan aku yakin, aku tengah mengalami gejala yang kalian sebut dengan _blushing_. Benar, kan?

Ah, sebuah aroma yang khas menguar. Dari sudut mataku, dua tubuh bersimbah peluh telah berhenti bergerak. Sepertinya, mereka telah menggapai sesi puncak.

Di bawah pengaruh candu bernama cinta, dua insan telah menyatukan hati dan raga.

Sudut bibirku terangkat. Coba tebak, apakah aku sedang tersenyum atau berseringai? Adakah yang sudi membaca isi pikiranku?

.

.

.

April kelimabelas.

Hari ini tepat 3 tahun Seijuuro dan Tetsuya berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih. Aura bahagia memancar dari wajah mereka sejak pagi. Membuatku ikut terbawa dalam suasana penuh suka cita.

Terdengar klise, ya. Tapi begitulah keadaan yang tengah kuhadapi saat ini.

Kelopak sakura tetap indah meski malam telah tiba. Gelap menyebar rata ke seluruh penjuru kota. Trotoar di tepian merekam jejak pejalan kaki yang menikmati pesona malam musim semi.

Seharian ini aku mengikuti Tetsuya dan Seijuuro berkeliling. Keduanya sepakat me-_review_ ulang memori sejak pertama kali bertemu.

Mereka mengunjungi SMP Teiko, sambil mengingat-ingat semua pahit manis ketika basket menorehkan bermacam kenangan. Seijuuro kembali meminta maaf pada Tetsuya atas luka paling dalam akibat kemunculan sisi lain dirinya. Saat itu, dia menjadi penyebab kekacauan hubungan sang kekasih dengan sahabat lamanya.

Tetsuya hanya membalas dengan kecupan singkat di kening.

"Aku telah memaafkanmu sejak dulu, Seijuuro-_kun_," ujarnya diiringi senyuman tulus.

Oh, kurang manis apalagi pemuda satu ini? Pantas Seijuuro sampai bersikeras menentang ayahnya. Aku pun ingin mencintai Tetsuya sepenuh hati**—**kalau saja aku punya.

Perjalanan berlanjut ke gedung olahraga tempat _Winter Cup_ digelar. Lokasi itu menjadi medan tempur Rakuzan dan Seirin dalam putaran final, di mana Seijuuro harus menyerah pada kegigihan Tetsuya dan timnya.

Kali ini giliran Tetsuya yang meminta maaf karena telah membuat Seijuuro terpukul setelah dikalahkan.

"Maaf aku menghancurkan kesombonganmu, Seijuuro-_kun_. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal," ucapnya datar.

Seijuuro merespon dengan merengkuh tubuh ramping sang kekasih dalam rangkulan.

"Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku. Kalau aku tidak kalah, aku yang mencintaimu sampai sebegini besar tak kan pernah ada, Tetsuya."

Ungkapan maaf Tetsuya sejatinya adalah cara untuk meledek Seijuuro. Namun apa daya, dia justru digoda oleh tergetnya sendiri. Kesal akibat rencananya gagal total, Tetsuya memberi cubitan pedas di pinggang kekasihnya yang tampan.

Aku tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Tak salah selama ini aku menjadi penggemar setia. Kisah cinta antara Sang Emperor dan Sang Bayangan menempati posisi spesial bagiku. Ingin rasanya aku menyayangi mereka sepenuh jiwa**—**kalau aku bisa.

Setelah makan malam sederhana di _Maji Burger_, keduanya menikmati segelas _vanilla milkshake_ berdua.

Seijuuro kembali menggoda Tetsuya, dengan mengatakan bahwa _vanilla milkshake_ masih kalah manis dari wajah payah Tetsuya saat mereka pertama kali bercinta.

Sebagai balasan, Tetsuya mengancam akan menginap di rumah Ogiwara Shigehiro selama sebulan.

Tak mau kalah, Seijuuro bersumpah akan menyeret Tetsuya pulang dan mengikatnya di ranjang. Lalu mereka akan memulai _hot_ _punishment_ _session_ selama seminggu.

Pantang menyerah, Tetsuya berniat akan kabur dan tak pernah kembali lagi.

Keputusan terakhir, Seijuuro akan bunuh diri kalau itu benar terjadi.

Tidak suka kekasihnya menyinggung kematian, Tetsuya langsung _ngambek_ dan melancarkan aksi buang muka. Seijuuro sampai harus membujuknya dengan dua gelas jumbo _vanillashake_, sambil berkali-kali meyakinkan Tetsuya bahwa ia hanya bercanda.

Sungguh, interaksi mereka membuatku gemas bukan main.

Nekat, kupeluk saja tubuh kurus Tetsuya. Tak sampai dua detik, pelukanku langsung disingkirkan oleh pelukan Seijuuro.

Huh, dasar serakah kau, Merah!

Lelah berkeliling seharian, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Dan aku hanya terkekeh saat keduanya terkejut mendapati ragam warna berjejalan menghalangi pintu masuk. Diiringi oleh jeritan khas penuh antusias.

"Kurokocchiii! Akashicchi! Kalian lama sekali-_ssu_!"

.

.

.

**"Nijimura-_san _ bilang kalian akan menikah. Apa benar begitu, Akashicchi?"**

**"Benar, Ryota. Aku dan Tetsuya akan segera menikah."**

**"Tunggu, Akashi! Dengan siapa kami berbicara sekarang ini?"**

**"Jangan khawatir, Daiki. Aku yang sekarang adalah kapten kalian di Teiko dulu. Sudah lama kita berteman, rasanya tidak sopan kalau aku masih memanggil kalian dengan nama keluarga. Bukan begitu, Shintarou?"**

**_"Hmph_. Sesukamu saja-_nanodayo_. Lagipula, apa kau yakin ingin menikah secepat ini? Kalian belum lulus kuliah. Kalian juga masih terlalu muda. Dan lagi, keluargamu******—**"**

**"Sudah hampir dua tahun semenjak aku tak lagi bergantung pada nama Akashi, Shintaro. Dan aku baik-baik saja, bukan?"**

**"Aah, Akachin benar, Midochin. Sekarang ini Akachin malah bekerja sama dengan Nijimura-_san_ dan Mayuyu-_san_, kan?"**

**"Mayuzumi-_san_, Atsushi."**

**"Ah, _gomen_. Aku lupa namanya."**

**"Jadi kau serius waktu bilang ingin mendirikan perusahaan bersama Nijimura-_san_, Mayuzumi-_san_ dan Imayoshi-_san_?"**

**"Memangnya kapan aku pernah berbohong, Daiki?"**

**"_Mou_, Aominecchi, ayo menikah juga!"**

**"Apa-apaan kau, Kise? Kau pikir menikah itu gampang?"**

**"_Hmm_, sepertinya menikah dengan Murochin seru juga."**

**"Murasakibara, pernikahan bukan mainan!"**

**"Midorimacchi, kau juga harus cepat menikah dengan Takao-_kun_, ya."**

**"A-Apa? Memangnya siapa yang mau menikah dengan bocah berisik seperti dia-_nanodayo_?"**

**"Midorima-_kun_, wajahmu merah."**

**"Kuroko, aku tidak merah!"**

**"Benar, Tetsu. Midorima tidak merah. Dia hijau. Hahaha."**

**"Aomine!"**

**"Gyahaha... Tsundere hijau-_ssu_."**

**"Tutup mulutmu, Kise!"**

**"Midochin, kau tambah merah."**

**"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak merah!"**

**"Daiki, Ryota, Shintaro, Atsushi, tolong hentikan. Keributan tidak baik untuk orang yang sedang hamil muda."**

**"Seijuuro-_kun_, sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengatakan dulu soal itu. Lihat, mereka jadi terkejut."**

**"Ehh?"**

**"Mustahil-_ssu_! ! !"**

**"Jangan sembarangan bicara-_nanodayo_! ! !"**

**"Kau hamil, Tetsu? ? ?"**

.

.

.

Hahaha. Duh, rasanya perutku sakit sekali. Reaksi keempat orang berbeda warna itu sangat lucu saat mendengar kabar paling _absurd_ dari dua teman lama mereka.

Kuputuskan untuk menyimak saja pembicaraan mereka. Dari kabar tentang pernikahan, kini merambat pada kehamilan. Jangan tanya aku mengapa fase yang menjadi ciri khas wanita itu justru terjadi pada laki-laki. Aku bukan Tuhan yang Maha Berkehendak atas segala peristiwa di bumi.

Oke, kita anggap saja kehamilan Tetsuya sebagai keajaiban. Tak ada gunanya memperdebatkan hal yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Setuju?

Puas mencecar Tetsuya dan Seijuuro dengan puluhan tanya, para gerombolan pelangi yang datang tanpa diundang pun pamit pulang. Kise Ryota memeluk Tetsuya erat sekali, sambil melontarkan ribuan doa bagi idolaku yang manis. Aomine Daiki sampai harus menarik kerahnya supaya bisa lepas dari Tetsuya.

Midorima memberikan wejangan ini-itu seputar kondisi Tetsuya yang tengah berbadan dua. Maklum, dia mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat akhir. Si maniak _OHA ASA_ tak lupa mengingatkan Tetsuya untuk membawa _lucky item_ setiap hari. Sementara Murasakibara hanya menyalami Tetsuya dan Seijuuro bergantian. Dia sibuk memegangi _snack_ hadiah dari Seijuuro yang memenuhi tangan kirinya.

Lambaian para tamu menutup pertemuan singkat mereka. Tetsuya bergegas mencuci perkakas makan yang berserakan di wastafel. Seijuuro membantu membereskan ruang tamu yang berantakan seperti baru saja diterjang topan. Belum lagi remahan keripik tanda mata dari Murasakibara.

Aku tahu Seijuuro lelah. Rasa sayanglah yang mendorongnya untuk tidak membiarkan Tetsuya beres-beres sendirian. Ah, dia sudah siap menjadi suami idaman rupanya.

Kuiikuti langkah Seijuuro menuju dapur. Pemuda tampan itu memasukkan bungkusan makanan ke dalam tempat sampah, lalu berdiri di samping Tetsuya yang masih mencuci piring.

"Kalau sudah selesai, kau bisa mandi duluan, Seijuuro-_kun_. Air panasnya sudah kusiapkan."

Hei, Tetsuya, sikapmu persis seorang istri berbakti.

"Tidak. Aku ingin mandi bersama Tetsuya saja."

Cih, dasar mesum kau, Akashi Seijuuro!

"Jaga kelakuanmu ya, Seijuuro-_kun_. Aku sedang hamil. Apa kau lupa?"

"Siapa tahu dengan mencobanya saat kau hamil, kita bisa dapat anak kembar, Tetsuya."

"Seijuuro-_kun_ bisa melucu juga ternyata."

Kalimat spontan yang diucapkan dengan nada rata melahirkan tawa kecil dari bibir Seijuuro. Begitu pun denganku. Senyumanku tak kunjung luntur ketika Seijuuro memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang. Tangan Si Merah mengusap lembut perut datar kekasihnya. Tak puas sampai di situ, Seijuuro juga mengecup leher jenjang Tetsuya dan berbisik.

"Terimakasih telah melengkapi hidupku, Tetsuya. Kau adalah keajaiban paling nyata yang pernah aku terima."

Siapa yang tidak akan merona dipuji begitu? Kalau aku punya hormon pengontrol emosi, pasti wajahku juga akan memerah. Atau, aku malah sudah memerah sekarang?

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa tanpamu, Seijuuro-_kun_. Terimakasih juga karena telah lahir ke dunia dan mencintaiku."

Ah, momen _lovey dovey _seperti ini nyaris membuatku gila. Serius, aku jadi ingin punya kekasih juga. Kapan ya aku dapat kesempatan menjadi manusia yang bisa merasakan manisnya cinta?

Suara ketukan terdengar. Seijuuro dan Tetsuya berpandangan. Aku pun ikut bertanya-tanya.

Sudah malam. Siapa kira-kira yang datang?

.

.

.

**Kening Akashi berkerut heran setelah membuka pintu. Sepasang rubi-emasnya berusaha mengenali tiga orang asing yang masih berdiri diam. Merasa penasaran, Kuroko ikut menyembulkan kepala.**

**"Siapa, Seijuuro-_kun_?" tanyanya.**

**"Tidak tahu," jawab Akashi.**

**Ketiga pria itu bertubuh setinggi Aomine. Memakai jaket kulit hitam dan topi yang ditekan rendah pada kepala. Kedua tangan tenggelam di dalam saku. Setelah sukses menimbulkan keheranan, yang berdiri di tengah akhirnya mengangkat wajah. Senyuman kecil terukir pada paras asia ketika dia bicara.**

**"Selamat malam, Akashi Seijuuro-_san_ dan Kuroko Tetsuya-_san_. Maaf mengganggu. Saya datang menyampaikan pesan dari Akashi Masaomi untuk anda berdua."**

.

.

.

Tiga laki-laki itu datang dan pergi sesuka hati. Persis seperti aku. Jika diperhatikan, ketiganya memang mencurigakan. Jujur saja, aku tidak akan kaget lagi jika esok pagi mereka diberitakan sebagai pelaku kejahatan.

Mereka berlari kecil dan menghilang di salah satu sudut bangunan. Sebuah _Corolla Altis_ hitam metalik telah menunggu. _Passanger door _segera terbuka, pria-pria asing itu masuk ke dalamnya. Salah satu dari mereka langsung melakukan panggilan dengan _smartphone_ di atas _dash board._

_"Bagaimana? Sudah beres?"_

"Sudah, Tuan. Bersih tanpa jejak."

_"Imbalan sudah dikirim. Kalau sampai terbongkar, kalian tahu akibatnya."_

"Baik, Tuan Masaomi. Senang bekerja sama dengan anda."

Sambungan diputus. Mobil hitam meluncur di atas aspal mulus.

Selama eksistensiku, bermacam-macam sifat manusia telah kutemui.

Ada yang rendah hati dan menerima segala kekurangan, ada juga yang sombong dan mendewakan kesempurnaan.

Ada yang bersedia memaafkan berbagai bentuk kesalahan, ada juga yang menghalalkan segala cara demi menghapus kecacatan.

Kutelusuri jalanan lengang dalam sunyi. Aku terdiam, mulai memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Sebenarnya, aku benci membicarakan perpisahan. Tapi, kalau memang sudah tidak dibutuhkan, aku bisa apa?

Aku bukan pria-pria asing tadi. Aku juga bukan laki-laki misterius yang membayar mereka. Aku bukan manusia penganut paham _'aib sekecil apapun harus dimusnahkan demi nama baik'_. Aku tidak serendah itu.

Rumah yang kumasuki gelap, tak ada cahaya. Aku terus bergerak maju, membuka pintu kamar yang juga tak memiliki penerangan. Jendela tertutup rapat berikut tirainya.

Di kamar ini aku pernah mendengar tawa, canda dan tangis penghuninya. Sekarang kamar ini tak lagi memiliki rupa. Berbagai barang berhamburan. Pakaian berserakan. Isi lemari berceceran.

Kuedarkan aroma besi dari cairan yang mengotori dinding dan lantai. Masih hangat. Masih belum mengering. Merah tersebar di mana-mana.

Perhatianku tertuju pada pasangan yang tampak terlelap di tempat tidur. Mata mereka terpejam damai. Jemari tangan mereka saling menggenggam, membuatku yakin janji sehidup semati bukan sekedar bualan. Kesetiaan itu ada. Dan aku menjadi saksinya.

Kudekati mereka, kubelai kepala mereka perlahan. Aku tersenyum pedih. Sakit sekali rasanya harus berpisah dengan dua orang yang telah 20 tahun kuikuti.

Sekali lagi kuamati wajah mereka, mengukir tiap garis paras itu dalam ingatan. Hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan adalah mengecup kening mereka satu persatu.

Mereka telah meninggalkanku. Mereka tak lagi membutuhkanku. Tugasku sebagai faktor terpenting dalam hidup mereka telah selesai.

Selamat tidur, Seijuuro, Tetsuya.

Selamat bermimpi indah tanpa aku**—**udara yang setiap waktu kalian hirup tanpa jeda.

.

.

.

_Aku adalah sesuatu yang selalu berada di sekitarmu_

_Aku tak bisa kau lihat namun bisa kau rasa_

_Aku bebas, tak terbatas_

_Aku dibutuhkan bahkan oleh mikroorganisme terkecil_

_Tanpa makan kau kelaparan, tanpa aku kau mati_

_Karena kau tak bisa hidup di ruang hampa, tanpa aku di dalamnya_

_Siapakah aku?_

.

.

.

**Pemuda berambut coklat masih meraung penuh penyesalan. Beban duka memberati pelupuk mata yang terus mengucurkan tangis. Dia cengkeram erat gumpalan tanah sisa prosesi. Tak dihiraukan suara samar para pelayat yang mulai menjauh pergi.**

**Areal pemakaman berangsur sepi. Tapi dia tak peduli. **

**Kalau bisa, dia ingin membunuh waktu di sini. Ingin protes sekeras-kerasnya, mengapa dia harus kehilangan sahabat tersayang dengan cara setragis ini?**

**"Kau adalah pelayat paling tenang. Yang bisa menangis sampai seperti itu tanpa suara."**

**Satu teguran menyita. Ekor matanya menerjemahkan siluet wajah yang membekas dalam ingatan.**

**"Akashi pernah menyebutmu. Teman masa kecil Kuroko Tetsuya, yang berteriak memberi semangat di penghujung babak akhir _Winter Cup _lima tahun lalu."**

**Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Namun pemuda berambut coklat tetap mengangguk. Bibirnya menyebutkan nama dengan suara serak.**

**"Ogiwara... Shigehiro..."**

**"Mayuzumi Chihiro, rekan Akashi."**

**Angin semilir berhembus. Dedaunan dan kelopak sakura menari gemulai. Sayang, indahnya tak mampu menggapai jiwa yang berselimut duka.**

**Setetes air mata kembali mengalir.**

**"Aku, bersama teman-teman mereka yang lain , akan mengusut kasus ini sampai tuntas. Hanya orang cacat mental yang percaya penyebab kematian mereka adalah perampokan semata."**

**Ogiwara mendengarkan dengan seksama. Rahangnya mengatup geram. Jika memang dugaan itu benar, dia tak akan segan untuk menuntut keadilan.**

**"Kalau sudah mampu mengendalikan diri, kau bisa ikut denganku menemui _Kiseki no Sedai_ . Kami akan membahas kasus ini sekarang juga."**

**Tak ada waktu untuk tenggelam dalam duka.**

**Ogiwara berdiri, menghapus jejak hangat di pipi. Tubuhnya berbalik dan menyambut tatapan pemuda kelabu dengan jawaban tegas.**

**"Aku ikut."**

**Mayuzumi tak perlu menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Mata merah dengan sorot penuh tekad sudah bicara lebih dari cukup.  
**

**Siapapun yang berani bermain api, harus siap untuk terbakar di dalamnya.**

**Dan siapapun yang menjadi dalang di balik tragedi ini, harus siap menuai benih yang ditebarnya.**

**"Semoga kita bisa bekerjasama, Ogiwara-_san_."**

**"Begitupun denganku, Mayuzumi-_san_."**

.

.

.

***FIN***

* * *

Happy akakuro week~~  
*telat woi*

Uwaahhh, apa-apaan ini?

Hasil tubruk papan ketik dan niat bikin 3000 words jadi membengkak sebanyak ini?

Okeh, jitak saya kalau fic ini bikin ngantuk dan tidak memuaskan. Terimakasih buat **Yuna Seijuuro-san** dan **Kiaara-san** atas challange-nya. Shipper haus asupan seperti saya jadi bahagia atas membanjirnya fic akakuro di arsip fanfiction.

Kritik, saran dan protes lemparkan ke kotak ripyu. Karena saya yakin fic ini masih banyak kekurangan.

Terimakasih telah menyisihkan waktu untuk membaca. Sampai bertemu lagi di kesempatan berikutnya.

~Purikazu~


End file.
